I'm Coming Home
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Jack was sent to war. Rose and their daughter Josephine didn't think Jack was coming home for another six months, but little do they know that Jack was on his way to surprise them! ONESHOT. R&R. Dedicated to Titanic 11912! Thank you so much for being an amazing friend!


_Hey guys! I have this oneshot story for you all! The idea came to me by watching soldiers coming home and I thought, why nit make it into a fanfic? So hope you enjoy!_

Rose Dawson sat on the sofa watching her 5 year old daughter Josephine playing with her dolls. Rose sighed. She walked over to a picture frame. The picture frame held a photograph of her beloved husband Jack. God did she miss him. He had been sent to the army. He wasn't supposed to return for another 6 months, or so Rose thought.

"Jack, I have some good news, son!" Bob Smith said happily. "What is it sir?" Jack Dawson asked. Bob smiled. "You get to go home tomorrow!" Jack smiled. "Really?!" Bob nodded. Jack hugged him. "Thank you so much!" Bob laughed. "Of course son!"

"Mommy, when will daddy be home?" Josephine noticed her mother looking at a picture of her father, crying. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Rose smiled. "I just miss daddy." Rose said sadly. Josephine climbed into her mother's lap. "Don't cry mommy." Rose smiled. "Aw honey." She pulled her daughter close to her. "I miss daddy too." Josephine said.

Jack watched the land go by out the window of a train. He couldn't wait to see Rose and Josephine. Jack missed them so much. Jack turned to face a man that entered the train booth. "May I join you?" The man had a strong Italian accent. Jack nodded. "Sure." The man smiled and sat down. "Fabrizio De Rossi." Jack smiled and shook his hand. "Jack Dawson." "Where are you coming from?" Fabrizio asked. "I'm coming from Maine and I'm going home to Santa Monica where I'm going to surprise my wife and daughter." Fabrizio smiled.

Rose heard a knock on the door as she was making Josephine lunch. Rose sat down the towel she was holding and walked to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone. Rose opened the door and gasped. Tears immediately filled her eyes. "Jack," Jack smiled. "Hey beautiful." Jack set down the duffle bag he was holding and pulled Rose into his arms. Ros cried into his shirt. "I thought… you weren't… coming home.. until July!" Jack laughed. Rose looked up at him. Jack smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I was told yesterday I get to come home early." Rose smiled and kissed him. God did she miss the feel if his lips on hers. His strong arms around her waist. The warmth his body gave to hers whenever they were close. Jack missed kissing Rose as much as she missed kissing him. He missed her soft, delicate skin under his fingertips. He missed the amazing smell of her. He missed her beautiful eyes looking at him. Jack and Rose were in their own little world. So much that they didn't hear Josephine come in. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Jack and Rose laughed as they broke apart. Jack opened up his arms as Josephine jumped into them. "I missed you so much daddy!" Jack smiled, his eyes full of tears. "I missed you too." He looked at Rose and opened up his other arm. Rose smiled as Jack pulled her close to him. "Both of you"

...

"Good night mommy." Rose smiled. "Good night gorgeous girl." She kissed the top of her head. "I love you." Jack watched his wife and daughter from the door. Rose walked up to him and whispered, "When your done with her I can finally have you to myself." Jack smiled. He quickly placed a small kiss on her lips then went to say good night to Josephine. "Daddy!" Josephine said, sticking out her little arms. Jack laughed. "Good night my beautiful girl." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

...

Jack entered his and Rose's room. Rose smiled as he walked in. "Finally. Your mine now." Jack laughed as he took her into his arms. Rose smiled as Jack kissed her passionately. Jack started making his way down her neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you." Jack whispered. Rose smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jack picked her up and led her to the bed. Rose allowed Jack to take off her nightgown. She slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "I love you so much Jack." "No, I love you more." Jack smiled. "Let's have a compition." Rose laughed as Jack made his way down her body. God did she miss this. Jack touching and kissing her all over. She wanted to stay like this forever.

...

Rose rolled over to face Jack. Jack smiled and moved a peice of her hair out of her eyes. Jack slowly kissed her lips. Rose smiled as he did. "I love you Jack." Rose said. "I love you more."


End file.
